1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pure Ar gas shielded welding MIG flux-cored wire and a MIG arc welding method. The wire is used to perform MIG arc welding of steel materials by use of pure Ar gas as shielding gas, and the method performs gas shielded arc welding while feeding the wire from a welding torch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike the case where a base metal is an aluminum alloy metal, it has been considered that an inert gas arc welding method using pure argon is substantially impossible with gas shielded arc welding of steel materials. A reason is that in the case where the steel material is used as an electrode, electronic discharging requires an oxide having a low energy potential. With pure argon gas, an oxide is not formed either on a steel plate or wire end surface. Hence, generally, CO2 alone or a mixture of Ar and either CO2 or O2 is used as shielding gas. However, in the case where oxidizing gases, such as CO2 and O2, exist, iron is inevitably oxidized in a molten state, and the property thereof is deteriorated thereby. Hence, a nonferrous element, such as Si, Mn, or Ti, which has a high affinity with oxygen is added from the wire, thereby to cause a deoxidation reaction for discharging the oxide as slag. More specifically, because oxidizing gases are used, expensive elements unnecessary for the joint performance are used. Further, while CO2, which is most inexpensive, is most popularly used as shielding gas, CO2 is known as a greenhouse effect gas, so that the gas should be restrained as much as possible from being used.
In comparison, in the case of welding using pure Ar gas as shielding gas, oxides, such as slags and fumes are not almost theoretically generated. Hence, improvement effects of failure in coating property caused in association with slag deposition or adverse effects on the human body because of fume sucking can be expected.
Thus, the pure Ar gas welding is advantageous in many viewpoints, such as nonuse of greenhouse effect gases, saving of valuable metal, improvement in weld bead appearance, and an improvement in welding-place hygiene environment. In the case of a TIG welding method in which tungsten, which is a nonconsumable electrode, is used, and a filler rod is molten by heat of arc generated between the electrode and the base metal, no resistance heat generation effect occurs while the pure Ar gas can be used. Hence, compared with the MAG welding and MIG welding methods in which arc is generated from the wire itself, the TIG welding method poses a drawback in that the efficiency is very low.
For example, as a pure Ar-MIG welding method for steel, a special welding wire formed by winding a steel band of different material around solid steel core is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-205204. Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-44736 discloses a pseudo pure Ar welding method in which oxidizing gas is fed to flow around the pure Ar shielding gas by using a specially shaped torch. Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-272405 discloses a welding method in which a flux-cored wire containing 0.10 to 0.70 mass % graphite and appropriate amounts of other elements are added to thereby improve the coating property associated with the amount of slag, and the martensite transformation temperature is reduced and a compression residual stress is imparted to thereby improve the joint fatigue strength.
However, in the case of the welding wire disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-205204, the manufacture is difficult, also the composition contains large amounts of elements such as Ni and Cr, so that the wire is expensive, and the practicality thereof is low.
In the case of the welding torch disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-44736, it is still within the conventionally known scope in that the oxidizing gas is used, and the welding torch is low in practicality because of its special shape.
In the case of the combination of the conventional shielding gas and the graphite disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-27240, since the combination causes the generation of a large amount of fumes, the technique is undesirable for environment reasons. Further, since oxygen is fed from the shielding gas, the slag reduction effect is restrictive. Further, the oxygen content of the weld metal is as high as some 100 ppm, so that the reduction effect of a Ms point is restrictive. The Ms point refers to the temperature causing the start of transformation of austenite to martensite. Further, in the high C steel, there is a drawback in that the oxide being used as an inclusion is likely to cause solidification cracking.